On the Way Home
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: Marching Band AU: Eren, a freshman with the solo part, is tired and exhusted after a football game. He snuggles up to Bertholdt in an attempt to stay warm.


Title: On the Way Home

Pairing(s): ErenxBertholdt

Warning(s): It's so sweet it will make your teeth rot

Note(s): None.

* * *

"We lost! Dammit!" A trombone player exclaimed. Eren groaned and rubbed his temple. Luckily, it was around eleven o'clock at night so the light didn't bother him too much. The air conditioner slammed him, making him shiver. The bus was constantly bouncing thanks to the road not being paved in several years. Eren clenched both of his fists.

"What's wrong Eren?" Bertholdt asked. Eren sighed and put his head against the seat in front of him. He lightly punched the seat.

"My head is killing me. I'm freezing too,"

"How are you cold?! The uniforms are hot as hell!"

"I know. But if you haven't noticed yet we are located right under the AC. Also, halftime was almost two hours ago. We have had the uniform jackets off ever since halftime ended." Eren shivered violently. "How long do we have until we get back to the school?"

"Around an hour or two,"

"...Wonderful."

Bertholdt stared at Eren for a couple minutes. He noticed how the trumpet player shivered and rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to get warm. Bertholdt silently grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Eren and hugged him close to his chest.

Eren said nothing. He melted into Bertholdt's arms, letting the heat wrap around him like a blanket. He felt the warmth slowly seep into his frigid body. He snuggled closer to Bertholdt. Bertholdt let out a small chuckle.

"Better?" He asked. Eren nodded and yawned.

"Let's hope the band directors aren't around..." Eren murmured.

"They aren't even on our bus." Bertholdt said.

"No, but the drum majors are." Eren replied.

"I don't think they will say anything. Don't worry about it." Bertholdt said, smiling.

"Are you tired?" Eren nodded, his eyes starting to droop. Bertholdt put his head on top of Eren's.

"Get some sleep. You deserve it. I'm proud of you."

"I know you are. I'm proud of you too..." Eren's closed his eyes. A couple minutes later his breathing became steady. Bertholdt smiled and looked up at the rest of the bus. Reiner, a baritone sax player, was speaking with Annie, a clarinet player. The trombone and trumpet sections were actually getting along for once. The entire mellophone/french horn section was out cold. The tuba's were being weird as usual. The baritone/euphonium's were chatting quietly. Reiner looked in Bertholdt's direction. When he saw Eren, he grinned. He snuck over to the dou.

"He's out like a light,"

"I know. I am not surprised." Bertholdt replied.

"Yeah. I can't believe Vela did that though. I mean it was a good idea, but I'm still surprised." Reiner shrugged. "It looks like Eren didn't learn all the brass instruments just to earn a chance at becoming your friend. He got the solo part as a freshman. A freshman. That's almost as unheard of as a freshman drum major."

"I'm proud. You should see how hard he practices. In fact, it is hard to make him finish his homework with how much he practices." Bertholdt said.

"Do you think Vela thought of that from the start?"

"Huh? Thought of what?" Bertholdt asked curiously.

"Do you think he had that in mind from the very beginning? I don't think he would have allowed Eren to do that if he hadn't had something else in mind. I mean, learning to play trombone/euphonium, French horn, and tuba along with marching band practice and school is no easy feat. Vela must have had some other reason to let him do it."

"It could be. And could you be quiet? Sleeping beauty here needs as much sleep as possible,"

"I know. I know. Anyways, I'll leave you two alone. Tell Eren that I said he did great today." Reiner smiled and went back to his seat. Bertholdt ran his fingers through Eren's hair.

"You did well... I would never have expected you to perform the way you did today... If you perform at tomorrow's contest the way you did today... We'll win..." He whispered into Eren's hair. Bertholdt put his head against the window and slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
